A Nightmare on Elm Street : Sins of the Father
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: This story is about Jenna and Jacob. The main characters are Freddy Krueger JennaMaggie's daughter Jacob Alice's son, from NOES 5MaggieFreddy's daughterAsh From Evil Dead and Maggie's husband,Jenna's fatherAlice From NOES 5
1. The Begining

Chapter 1-The Begining

One night Jenna was out with her boyfriend of five years, Jacob. He told her a story of his mother Alice and her battles with a man named Freddy Krueger. This was the first time he's ever told anyone this tale. Hearing the name Jenna felt a chill go right through her to her bones. She ran out of the restaurant to her car and drove to her parent's home as fast as she could. Leaving Jacob confused. She went straight home, to her mother Maggie and recalled the story and how the name seemed familiar. Maggie sat Jenna down and in depth divulged the secret of her own father…Freddy. Maggie prayed that Jenna would never find out about her dark secret, but felt it time to know the truth.

It was a week later Jacob when came to the door. "Mrs. Williams, is Jenna here? She hasn't been home in a week and she's not answering her phone.

"Yes, but she told me she never wants to see you again!"

"Did she say why?"

"No, but I have a feeling the reason behind her coldness to you is her grandfather"

"Mr. Williams father?"

"No…mine. I never told her but my father is the notorious Freddy Krueger."

"I think I made a gargantuan mistake"

"What mistake would that be?"

"Well last week I planned on asking Jenna to be my wife, but before I was to do that I had to keep the promise I made to my mother. She told me to never tell anyone the tale of how I almost wasn't born, except the one I planned on making my wife"

"What tale would that be, what could be so bad that Jenna would push her soul mate away?"

So Jacob spent the next hour recalling the story of Freddy's attempt to take over his soul while in the womb so that he could be re-born. After that Maggie ran up to Jenna's room and saw she was missing. On the wall carved crudely in were the words "SHE'S MINE NOW BITCH" Suddenly both Ash and Jacob heard Maggie let out a blood curdling scream. They both came running, Jacob from the kitchen where he was debating between Hot Pockets and Pizza Rolls, Ash from his study where he was thinking about Linda. Seeing the words on the wall above Jenna's bed, Ash knew what he had to do. He ran to their wall safe. Maggie knew exactly what Ash was after.

"NO, not that we can't control it"

"It's the only way baby"

"There's another way, I can go in after her, like I did for you when my father tried to kill you" Maggie exclaimed.

"No, you almost died last time; I can't lose you and our daughter!"

"I don't care! I will not let my father destroy her, not now, not after all we did to get away from him"

"NO!" Jacob shouted "I will go after her"

Against their better judgment they agreed "Okay, but be careful he's tricky" Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"I will Mrs. Williams, it's my fault that bastard has her, it's up to me and only me to get her back"

Jacob lay down on Jenna's bed figuring it was the best way to connect with Jenna and Freddy. He quickly fell asleep as Maggie and Ash looked on fearful over what Freddy had planned for. Suddenly Jacob jerked up and saw that Maggie and Ash were gone. "Mr. Williams. Mrs. Williams?" No response "Damn it, it didn't work"

Jacob went downstairs and saw a note on the fridge "Went out be right back Ash and Maggie" Flabbergasted Jacob looked at the time. He'd been asleep for five hours. Counting the night as a loss, telling him self he'd try again when he got home. He walked home in the pouring rain, how he hated rain and thunder. Thoughts filled his head, why didn't it work, why didn't Freddy come after him? He got home and saw his mother there; her presence at his home wasn't unusual, what was odd was that Alice was crying. He tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth. Suddenly he was falling.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from the darkness. Jacobs's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he was in a boiler room. He turned looking for the source of the voice. It was Jenna's. He rushed to hug her, tell her it was going to be okay. On her left hand he saw Freddy's glove, this caused him to pause and wonder if he wasn't being tricked.

"Jenna, Is that you?"

"Well it ain't the Easter Bunny!"

"What happened to you?"

"It was awful. I fell asleep and woke up here with this thing on my hand. The worse part is it won't come off."

"Maybe I can help"

"No, you must get out of here, he's coming back"

"I'm not leaving without you, I love you"

"How sweet." a vile voice chimed.

"Leave her alone Krueger, she has nothing to do with you!"

"My dear boy, you are so wrong, she's my blood from birth she was mine. Now if you want your precious Jenna back, I suggest you do as I say! Find me that book that Ash keeps locked away in his safe.

"Why do you want a book?"

"No questions or she dies!" To make his point crystal clear he slashed Jacob's arm causing him to spring up from his slumber violently screaming.

"Jenna, Mr. Williams?"

"Call me Ash! What's wrong?"

"I need that book you keep in your safe!"

"How do you know about that book?"

"Freddy told me that in order to save Jenna he must have the book"

"No!" Maggie screamed. "With that book he'd be unstoppable, I won't allow it"

"Baby it's the only way, we don't have a choice it's either this or we won't get our daughter back"

"Maybe there is another way." Jacob chimed in. "We gut the book and put in some other books guts, make it look like he has got the book then he'll give me Jenna and he'd be stuck in hell."

"Great idea Jacob" Ash said congratulating his ingenuity "Let's get to work"

Ash went to the wall safe, punched in the numbers 1-4-2-8. He pulled out the Necronomicon. Meanwhile Jacob found Jenna's book of fairy tales and pulled it apart. Then Ash put the skin cover on the guts of the book.

"Okay, I'm going back in. Give me the book."

"Good luck, give that bastard the book and bring our Jenna home" Maggie cried.

Jacob still holding onto the book drifted back into unconsciousness. "Freddy give me Jenna, you now have your precious fucking book" Suddenly Jenna appeared, she rushed out to kiss Jacob, he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tell me something Freddy couldn't possibly know."

"At the prom you spilled beer in the back of my father's Olds, Proof enough?"

"Perfect! Jenna it's really you. Let's get outta here"

"Just one thing remains boy my book" Freddy shouted.

"Take it you bastard!" Jacob put the book into Freddy's gloved hand. "Now let Jenna go!"

"Fine, fine, fine, take the little bitch.

While Maggie and Ash looked on, Jenna's body reappeared holding Jacob close. "It's over, it's finally over" Ash said with relief.

"Yes daddy, I'm back"

"Isn't there something you'd like to ask Jenna, Jacob?"

"Yes there is. Jenna I should have done thins a long time ago. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Of course I will" Jenna cried in joy.

One year had passed the wedding day had arrived. In that year Freddy never came back, nobody really questioned why. They just figured if they kept taking Hypnocil, they'd be safe. They were wrong


	2. Deception

Chapter 2 – Deception

Jenna looked ravishing in crème silk. At the reception Jenna made a loving speech about Jacob's father Dan. The night went by so fast. It was all a blur. At then end of the night, one thing was clear. Jenna and Jacob were officially man and wife. "Did it go as planned?" a voice asked Jenna

"It went perfectly, he asked me as soon as I was out of danger. Just like you said he would" Jenna said grinning.

"Good. Now you know the rest. Right? I can't protect you if you don't follow the plan exactly" the voice explained.  
"Yes, I do. I better get back to my groom before he gets suspicious."  
"Good, Go." The voice demanded.

Jenna emerged from the bathroom dressed in a dark red slinky silky gown. "Who were you talking to?" Jacob inquired.

"Nobody. What you probably heard was my mood music. I wanted to feel extra sexy for my man. Now let's make love for the first time as man and wife. "I love you, never forget that!" Jenna smiled.

"We've been through hell and back I could never forget that. I love you too" Jacob said sincerely. All night Jenna and Jacob made love.

Four months later Jenna practically ran every red light to get home to her husband Jacob. She had called her parents and Alice told them that she had big news and to be at her home. Jenna burst in the house panting with excitement she loudly exclaimed "I'm pregnant!" Jenna beamed with delight as she told everyone there the shocking part " with twins"

"Oh my god" Jacob proudly screamed. "We've got to think of names."

"I already have them picked out. The names I have are Amanda and Katherine for girls, Freddy and Daniel for boys."

"Not Freddy anything but Freddy…he almost killed you"

"I know, but he wasn't always evil. He was once a good man, he only started killing after my mother was taken from him. So I am naming our son Freddy after the good that was once in my grandfather" Jenna explained.

"Okay sweetie. I could never say no to you."

That night baby thought poured through Jacobs mind. "Sweetie we need a bigger place for us and the twins"

"I know. Let's talk about it in the morning. Take your Hypnocil."

"Take yours too sweetie"

"Already done, I even took a double dose so grandfather does not invade our babies like he did to you."

"I love you!"

"I know. Now go to sleep."


	3. Love's Demise

Chapter 3-Love's Demise

"Is it all going perfectly Jenna?" the voice goaded.

"100, they'll never know what hit them"

Five months went by fast and Jenna's due date was in two weeks. Tonight was her baby shower. She walked into her parent's house. Everybody was there, Maggie, Ash, Jacob, Alice and Alice's new husband Norman JR. She went to the living room to sit down and she saw a most glorious sight, two bassinets one pink and one blue. The pink one was inscribed with the name Amanda and the blue one had the name Freddy inscribed. As the night went on Jenna fawned over the plethora of gifts she got from her family and friends that couldn't be there. An hour and a half into her shower her water broke. Everyone was freaking out, except Jenna who calmly cleaned the floor and changed her clothes. "Let's get you to the hospital" Jacob insisted.

"No I can drive, my water broke I'm not in labor yet. I'm not an invalid I can do it." Jenna exclaimed.

Jenna's labor lasted twelve hours. "I said no painkillers! I have a philosophy when it comes to pain, once you stop feeling it you can use it"

"Okay, nurse put the needle down, no drugs! Now push!" After the labor was over Jenna had her beautiful twins Amanda and Freddy. Freddy was born first by 15 minutes.

Two days later Jacob went to see his beautiful wife and their wonderful twins. He went to the gift shop and got all of the gifts he could think of for a new mother. After twenty minutes of shopping, Jacob went to see Jenna. When he went into her room, he gasped and dropped all the gifts. Panicked he called Maggie and Ash's to see if Jenna was there. They went to check her room, she wasn't there but on her bed in a pool of blood was the cover of Jenna's fairy tale book. Maggie screamed "What's wrong Ash? Is Jenna okay?"

"Jacob you might want to go home right away to see if Jenna is there"

"Why?"

"Just go, NOW!"

"No not again he can't have her again. Oh my god maybe he has the twins. No. I can't lose them." Maggie said stifling her tears.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ash said comforting his wife. "But I fear the worst" Ash though to himself.

Jacob ran to his car as fast as his legs would take him. Running five red lights he rushed home to see if Jenna was home, praying as hard as he could that his wife and children were okay. He ran to his front door fumbling with his keys dropping them twice. He checked the downstairs and there was no sign of them. He feared the worst as he was going upstairs to check their room and the nursery. Relief set in when he saw Jenna in their room, but relief was quickly replaced by confusion when he saw that she was packing her stuff and the children's things. "What's going on sweetie?"

"You sweet simple boy, I never loved you. It was all an act. Grandfather came to me on a night I almost die seven years ago. He told me all about himself, he told me everything, every sordid detail the killing the rage he felt when mother was taken from him, everything. He came to save me from a puzzle box; he called it the Lament Configuration. It was given to me by my parents for my thirteenth birthday. He then told me all about you, your mother, and how I owed him big, how if I followed him I would never be in harms way. So he told me that he needed me to exact his revenge on your mother. He had formulated a plan in which I would make you fall in love with me, have you marry me, bear your twins. I was to name one after him, a child that he could be reborn into. He also told me about this book, on how it would come in handy one day and that it had limitless powers. I took it from the wall safe the day before my baby shower. I figured that there would be too much chaos during the party. I needed you to fear him so I put myself with him, learned his tricks. Now my work is done."

"I'll never let you take my children, I can save you from Freddy's wrath. I love you."

"Don't you get it, I don't want you. I never did. I have my grandfathers powers, the book, and oh yeah the massive fortune that my parents left me, after I kill them of course. With my new powers I can do anything. There is the problem of you. No matter." Just then Jenna showed Jacob the tool of his destruction. A glove she had made herself. Before Jacob could say anything Jenna drew back her arm and slit his throat.


	4. Retribution

Chapter 4- Retribution

Three hours had passed since Maggie and Ash heard from Jacob. Relief set in for the pair when their doorbell rang. Jenna had gone to her parent's home. "How's Jacob?"

"He's fine; he's actually at home resting. I'm afraid I scared him to death leaving the hospital like that without telling him. Could you watch the twins for me? I need to go to the bathroom?"  
"Sure honey, no problem."

Jenna went straight to the upstairs bathroom, where Maggie and Ash kept their prescriptions. She looked through their various bottles till she found her target, their Hypnocil. She took both bottles and flushed the pills down the toilet and replaced them with sleeping pills that she had taken from the hospital. She quickly made it to their parent's wall safe and removed their stockpile of Hypnocil and flushed that as well. She went back downstairs. "I got to go; I'm tired I just came over to show you that I was fine. Jacob told me how worried you were, I didn't mean to worry you I was just so eager to get home. Well goodbye see you soon"

"Okay sweetie be safe, and remember to give the kids half a Hypnocil in their bottles, or if you breast feed take two."

"I will. Goodbye and goodnight." At that Jenna left her parents.

That night as Maggie slept, she began to sink in her bed, and she sunk down all the way down to her father's old basement. Realizing she was dreaming, she tried to wake herself up but to no avail.  
"What's wrong lost?"

"Jenna, is that you?"

"Yes mother."

"How? Why?"

"How? Grandfather gave me his powers. Why? That fucking puzzle box you gave me nearly killed me when a borage of demons came out of it. You tried to kill me, so I'm just returning the favor. Goodbye bitch!" As Maggie screamed Jenna drove her glove so deep into her mother's chest that her arm came out the back. "Now time for daddy!"


	5. Return to The Evil Dead

Chapter 5- Return to The Evil Dead

Deep in his slumber laid Ash. He was having the same nightmare that he'd been having since his battles with the possessed bodies of his friends. He hadn't had it since he married Maggie. But tonight was different. He was back in the same cabin, Linda and his severed hand coming at him intent on his death. Tonight the nightmare was different from the normal one, it was the same one Freddy used to kill him last time. It was far more intense. This one was more than Linda and his damned hand. Instead it was Linda, Cheryl, Shelly, Scotty, Bobbi-Jo, Jake, Shelia, Annie, and his evil counterpart. Replacing his hand was Freddy's gloved hand. It was then that Ash realized he was under attack by Krueger again.

"It's not like you to attack the same way twice old man"

"Sorry daddy, next time I kill you I'll be more original!" Jenna laughed.

"Jenna baby, what did that bastard do to you?"

"It's not him. It's me. See grandfather saved me from yours and mother's pathetic attempt to off me. I chose this path all on my own, much to your chagrin of course!"

"We didn't…"

"Save your breath daddy, remember the puzzle box you gave me for my birthday all those years ago? Well I solved it that very night. Out of it came a plethora of demons all chains and blood. Grandfather came through as well, not to kill me like the others but to save me."  
"Baby, I'm sorry"

"All your apologies can't save you now! ATTACK!"

At that the demons of Ash's past came at him. He reached for his boomstick. "Looking for this daddy?" Jenna mocked. It was then that Jenna pulled out of thin air, the newly restored Necronomicon and began chanting, a skill that came from her new powers. "This spell will keep you trapped here forever; it won't allow you to age or die. The catch is you will be trapped here unable to break out of the limbo of the nightmare. See I know that you never meant for things to go the way they did that day. It was all mother that allowed that fucking box to fall into my innocent hands. It was her fear of grandfather turning me evil that forced her hand…so I killed her. But since you were led astray by your idiocy I won't kill you. I'll just make you wish you were dead! Goodbye daddy.

At that Jenna disappeared, leaving Ash to rot in his own hell forever, taking the book, the money, and the twins. She moved back to Springwood to her grandfather's old home. It was there that she'd continue his work, until her son Freddy could reclaim his throne of evil and his power.


	6. End Game

Chapter 6 – End Game

Twenty Years after her families massacre both Freddy and Amanda had grown up. It was time for Freddy to reclaim his powers. Jenna weary from twenty years of killing thousands of teenagers was eager and ready to abdicate her throne of power and kick back and enjoy her children as a mortal. To take his powers back Freddy had to put his mother into a deep trance. He spent twenty minutes putting Jenna deep under his thrall, when he did this he was able to reabsorb his powers and his glory. "Finally I'm free, my children how I have missed you." Freddy took his glove back from his mother. "As for you my sweet loving mother…goodbye, I've never liked mothers."

"What do you mean?" Before her question was answered Freddy put on his glove and took his pinky blade ran it across her throat. The blood squirted everywhere. After seeing this Amanda ran up to her mother's room found the book and looked for the spell to bring back her grandfather Ash. She found it and escaped through her window to her car, her grandfathers Olds. On the way she spoke the words to bring him out of the coma, a skill she learned from her mother. As she spoke the words Freddy felt that the Necronomicon was being used and immediately knew where Amanda was heading. She was on her way to Westin Hills, the place where Jenna had placed Ash to keep an eye on him. She drove as fast as the old beat up car would go. She parked her car right outside of Westin, grabbed the book, and ran up the stairs faster than she thought she could. When she reached Ash's room, she found that his bed was empty. She saw Freddy standing over his bed. Amanda feared the worst. "Sister dear, I never thought that you'd betray me, but since you have I have no other choice than to terminate you." As Freddy put his glove on, a noise emanated from the bathroom. It was that of a chainsaw that Ash had brought out of his dream.

"Amanda you got the book?"

"Yeah"

"There is a spell in there to neutralize him render him powerless and mortal."

"I got it"

"Say it quick" Amanda began chanting as Ash spoke to his grandson. "Stop Freddy you may have my grandson's body but grandson or no I will still kill you"

"You can't, you could never kill your own flesh and blood"

"Watch me!" Just then Amanda stopped chanting.

"Look who's all mortal now, stop leave Amanda alone or I will kill you." Freddy laughed and lunged at Amanda full speed. As he did that Ash revved the chainsaw and spilt Freddy clear in half.  
"Grandpa!"

"Amanda, sweetie it's so good to know you are safe."  
"These years have been hell. Had you not figured out a way to communicate with me in my dreams I'd have no one and no way to protect me or your body from mother and Freddy. So is it all over?

"Yes, finally, let's go home. Back to Derry Maine.

THE END?


End file.
